The Terrible Twos of Mason and Toothless
by RedRubyRaven
Summary: Sequel to 'Why Dragons shouldn't babysit'. Hiccup and Astrid leave for another tribe, leaving Toothless and Stormfly for a nice vacation on Berk. But when they have no other choice but to babysit Mason, how will Toothless, Stormfly and the other dragons keep up with the energetic and hyperactive 2-year-old? (You don't need to read the first story but it could help at time :3)
1. Chapter 1 - Don't die without me

"Bye Toothless, be good okay?" Hiccup smiled as he hugged Toothless around his neck.

The dragon purred and rubbed his scaly check against Hiccup's "Bye Hiccup, tried not die without me"

Next to them stood Astrid, stroking Stormfly's beak sadly "Sorry girl, but the village we're going to still fight dragons, they could hurt you if you came with us"

Stormfly cooed "I know, but I'm allowed to miss you"

"I know what you're thinking, but Fishlegs is going to be feeding you and Toothless" Astrid smiled.

"Not what I said but okay" Stormfly smiled and saw Toothless frowning at her in the corner of her eyes; she turned to him "What?"

Toothless just rolled his eyes in response before turning back to Hiccup, purring as Hiccup scratched him under his chin. Stormfly chirped and closed her eyes, rubbing the side of her head against Astrid, making her laugh.

"I'll miss you too girl" she said why stroking Stormfly's head "Oh hey, here comes Stoick and Gobber"

Stormfly squawked and turned her head to the side, watching as Stoick and Gobber walked towards them, climbing down the steps of the docks and stopped in front of the small group; trailing behind them, holding Stoick's hand, was Mason, wearing a long blue tunic with dirty greens leggings and brown sandals.

"Daddy!" Mason cried out, clumsily tripping over his own feet as he running up to his father, giggling.

"Hey buddy" Hiccup smiled and kneeled down, lifting his son up when he ran into his arms "Are you gonna miss us?"

"Yea!" Mason smiled "Are you gonna be gone long?"

"We'll be back before you know it" Astrid took Mason off of Hiccup and kiss the top of his head, holding him close "So be good for your grandfather while we're gone"

Mason nodded and Astrid kissed him on his head again and Hiccup stroked the auburn hair out of his sons face and smiled "Be good"

Mason nodded and Stoick reached for him, taking him out of Astrid's gripped and smiled "Good luck Son"

"Bye dad, bye Gobber" Hiccup smiled and turned back to Toothless, patted him on his head and then turn away, stepping onto the large sail boat where other Vikings were waiting to set sail.

Snotlout stood at the side of the boat, his arms crossed over his chest "Come on guys, both the sea freezes over"

"Shut up Snotlout, we were saying goodbye to my son" Astrid glared at him as she followed Hiccup onto the boat.

A moment later, a horn blew in the distance and the ship set off, moving slowly at first and then picked up speed as wind hit the sail. Toothless, Stormfly, Gobber, Stoick and Mason watch from the docks as the ship grew smaller.

"Bye bye" waved Mason with his small hand while holding onto Stoick's shirt with the other.

"Come on Mason, let's go back home" Stoick smiled and turned, walking back up the dock.

Gobber watched them go before elbowing Toothless "Bet you my hand that I'll be stuck with that pain while Stoick's chiefin' for Hiccup eh?"

Toothless snorted in agreement and Gobber smiled, chuckled to himself and then walked up the docks.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Stormfly to Toothless, looking down at him.

"I'm hungry, Hiccup only gave me a few fish this morning" Toothless said, putting his paws on his stomach for emphasis "I'm wasting away"

Stormfly laughed and the two dragons walked side by side, their tails swaying lazy behind them. As they walked into the town square, Vikings walked past them; busy with their own lives to take notice of the two dragons.

When they arrived at the large, slightly crooked house of Fishlegs; Toothless let out a low growl and scrapped his claws along the rough surface of the door. Footstep echoed inside the house before the door opened to reveal Fishlegs; wearing his normal brown shirt and a matching fur vest and boots with black leggings.

"Oh, hey you two, come here for some lunch?" Fishlegs' asked; the short hair of his chin even and neat.

"No, we can here to fix your roof" growled Toothless, smirking lightly.

"I was just about to feed Meatlug actually, why don't you wait in the back with her while I get your food ready" smiled Fishlegs and shut to door.

"Great, more waiting" Stormfly huffed and walked around the house to the back, followed by Toothless.

Meatlug laid on her sigh, scratching her stomach lazily with her back paw, her eyes half closed. Behind her were her two sons, play fighting noisily.

"Hey Meatlug" Toothless smiled and the Gronkle look at him.

"Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to eat; Hiccup and Astrid left for their trip and Mr. No Flight over here can't catch his own food" Stormfly said, flicking her tail in his direction.

Toothless shorted as Fishlegs came around the corner, two big baskets in his arms and another two over his shoulders.

"Hope you're hungry guys" he smiled and he spilled one of the bags in front of Toothless and then Stormfly, leaving a pile of fish in front of them.

"There you go girl" Fishlegs patted Meatlug's head as he put the basket down next to her and then spilled the last one in front of her sons, who growled and quickly dived at the pile, before Fishlegs walked off.

"Fish, fish, fish, fish!" they chanted.

"No offence Meatlug but they're quiet annoying" Stormfly said

"I know" Meatlug smiled as she tipped over her basket and began to eat "But what are you going to do?"

"I can think off a few things" Toothless muttered loud enough for Stormfly to hear, making her chock on her fish a little as she laughed.

They dragons continued to eat in silence after that, Meatlug's two sons occasionally growling at their lunch before swallowing their fish whole and running off, leaving nothing behind. Toothless was the first to finish his lunch, chewing down a salmon before swallowing it and stood up, stretching.

"With all that fish and no flying, Hiccup going to come home to a boulder instead of a dragon" Hookfang snared, coming into view as he lay on the roof of the house "Don't want that to happen now do we?"

"Shut it Hookfang" snapped Stormfly and she throw her fish in his direction.

Hookfang catch it in his jaws and chewed it "Thanks"

Stormfly hissed, annoyed at the dragon, Toothless and Meatlug watched from the side, slightly amused. All four dragons didn't notice Gobber walking up to them until he yelled loudly.

"Lookly what I've got" The dragons turned to see Gobber hold Mason above his head, kicking his legs in the air and screamed in delight "Up! Higher!"

"Just goes to show you how well I know Stoick" Gobber smiled, putting Mason down next to Toothless.

Gobber stood with his hands on his hip, a wide smile on his face as he looked at the dragons, not doing anything for a full minute before he slapped his hands together and took a step back.

"Well….I'm off" he said merrily and started to walk off.

Toothless screeched at him and grabbed Mason by his tunic, running after Gobber and stood in front of him, huffing "You want to try that again?" The dragon growled

"Sorry Toothless but I can't have a two year old in my shop" Gobber said, stopping in my tracks "You know, lots of sharp metal, lots of dragons that can bite or spit fire when I pull out their rotten chompers"

Toothless snorted "Are you saying what I'm think you're saying?"

"Look at it this way: if something was to happen and Hiccup and Astrid found out they wouldn't let me babysit" Gobber smirked

"Where's he going with this" Stormfly crouched behind Gobber, eyeing him warily.

Gobber smiled and continued as Toothless looked at him questioningly "Well let's say if Mason gets hurt in my shop, I won't be allowed to look after him anymore and Stoick is always busy which means you and that Nadder will have to babysit him, which I'll imagine it will happen a lot with Hiccup being chief and all"

Toothless growled as he thought it over; his eyes turning into slits as he released Gobber was right.

"Bye" Gobber grinned and walked off happily.

"So…are we babysitting him again?" Stormfly asked, tilting her head to the side.

Toothless sighed and nodded "Yeah, we're stuck with him again"

"Okay…Toothless?" Stormfly asked.

"Yes?"

"Where is Mason?"

Toothless jerked his head down to see Mason gone; his eyes grew wide and he jumped back, looking in all directions.

"Ha!" barked Hookfang from the roof.

"Not again" sighed Meatlug and Stormfly together

Toothless ignored them and turned in a full circle before sitting down, defeated, and screamed to the sky "GODS DAMN IT!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Hookfang should wear a bell

"Mason!" Toothless screamed "Mason!"

"Toothless, he won't start crying again just because you're loud, he's not a baby anymore" Stormfly rolled her eyes angrily and flick her tail at him, walking past Toothless.

"What do you suggest?" he growled and turned to her.

"Like I said, he's not a baby, he has _some _sense now" Stormfly said, turning to look at the male dragon.

"Ha!" barked Hookfang again, peering down from of the roof and flicked his tail.

"What's so funny?" Growled Toothless

"You are" Hookfang said as he crawled off the roof and walked to them "You never learn"

"Hey!" snapped the Night Fury as he stood up on his hind legs, glaring at Hookfang "not my fault he's a pain in my tail"

"Please" purred Hookfang "I bet that I can find that kid and take care of him for an hour"

"3 hours" Toothless smirked "and if you lose I get to do want I say for the rest of the day"

"Deal!" Hookfang grin "and if you lose I get to make you do what I want for the day"

Toothless nodded and jerked his head to the side, smiling "Better get going"

Hookfang smirked before scurrying off into the village. Stormfly snorted and looked at Toothless "What are you up to?"

"You'll see" Toothless grinned "Let's go to the cove"

Stormfly nodded and started to walk off but stopped when she realized Toothless wasn't following her but instead looking at her innocently.

"I've eaten too much fish" he whined

"So?"

"and it's much faster _flying _to the cove"

"No" she growled and started to walk again but Toothless jumped in front of her

"Please" he begged "I don't want to walk all the way there"

"No" she growled.

"I'll steal you some chicken tonight"

Stormfly froze before she glared and crouch down, continued to glare at him as he grinned and climbed onto her back.

Toothless leaned forward to the side of her face and purred "I love you"

"Shut it" she growled and jumped off into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3 - It all begins

"Mason?" called Hookfang, pointing his head around another house "Where are you, you little you troll"

Hookfang sighed and pulled his head back, lifting it high and looked around him before crawling up the side of the house and onto the roof, scurrying across and jumping onto the next, eyes on the ground.

"Mason I swear to the sky if I lose this bet you'll lose your head" growled the Nightmare as he jumped across the rooftops.

A shrill chirping of a laugh rang in his ears and Hookfang roared in surprise, jerking his head up and looked around "Who said that?"

"I did!" chirped a little green and red terror, popping up from behinds Hookfang's head** (The one that was in the arena)**.

"What are you doing here Spit?" growled Hookfang "Aren't you supposed to keep to fires going?" **(Like the statues in the sea, fire pit in the great hall, forge, etc.)**

"I'm on break" Spit whistled before dragging his tongue over his yellow eyes lightly "What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone" he growled and went back to walking across the rooftops with Spit sitting on top of his head.

"Who?" singsong the Terror

"Mason"

"Oh" Spit huffed "Small, brown hair, blue-green eyes and freckles?"

"Yeah" smiled Hookfang, looking up at him "That's him"

"Never seen him" Spit said smugly and opened his wings, flying off Hookfang's head.

The Nightmare growled and stopped the dragon from flying off by grabbing his by his tail with his lips "where is he you little rat"

"I'm joking, relax big guy" Spit laughed sheepishly "Just follow me!"

Hookfang quickly followed as Spit whizzed off in the direction of Fishlegs' house, flying past in and in the direction of the farm. When they arrived, Spit fluttered down and sat on top of the edge of the fences and look at the herd of Yaks in the pen.

When Hookfang caught up, he ducked down; looking through the gap in the fence then turned his golden eyes on the green and red dragon.

"Is Mason here?" he growled

Spit chirped and nodded, pointing a rounded long claw in the direction of the end of the Yak pen, where the sheep were huddled at the back of the pen, chewing on the grass. Near the end of the fence was Mason, giggling away as he stroked one of the smaller sheep.

"Mason!" roared Hookfang, climbing over the fence and running past the Yaks, making them cry in surprise.

"Fangy!" squealed Mason, getting up and clumsy running up.

Hookfang stopped to allow the child to fall on his snort "You're a clumsy one you are, now come on; you're my chance to make that Night Fury my slave"

Hookfang gave a growl-like laugh before grabbing Mason by his tunic; Spit fluttered towards them and landed on Hookfang's head "Where to now?"

Hookfang said nothing but instead opening his wings and jumping into the air. Spit screamed in surprise as Mason giggled in the Nightmare's grasp.

"What's wrong little dragon?" purred Hookfang, smirking as the small dragon clung to his horns.

Spit just growled and loosened his grip on Hookfang's horns, growling to himself as the Nightmare flew across the trees and towards the cove. After a few minutes Hookfang smirked and turned his eyes on the Terror.

"What are you looking at?" the Terror spat and the Nightmare just smirked before snapping his wings close, diving downwards headfirst.

Spat screamed in fear all the way down as Mason screamed with delight, both stopping only when Hookfang jerked up suddenly, landing roughly, not hard enough to hurt Mason but to throw Spit off.

"You did that on propose!" screamed Spit, jumping into the air and hovering over Hookfang's head, glaring at him.

"I so did" he growled, a smirk growing on his lips "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Hey!" Toothless called out "Is that you Hookfang?"

"Of course" Hookfang walked toward the cove and look down, seeing Stormfly and Toothless relaxing near the water edge "and look what I found"

"Hookfang" snapped Toothless, standing up "Don't hold him like that!"

"But you hold him like this, what's the big deal?" Hookfang rolled his eyes and gently glided down to the two dragons, spit following suit.

"Yes, but not over a drop like that" Toothless deadpanned

Hookfang snorted and dropped Mason gently "Whatever"

Mason smiled and clumsily ran to Toothless; Toothless ducked down the let the child pet him, purring a little. Hookfang made a face and slip his tail between the two, edging Mason closer to him "I believe the bet still on yes?"

Toothless nodded and Stormfly stood up, stretching "But with a few rule changes"

Hookfang hesitated before nodding "One: Instead of the rest of the day, the loser must do whatever the winner wants for 2 days"

Hookfang froze a little, shifting his eyes between Stormfly and Toothless and nodded slowly "Sure"

Stormfly continued "Two: Since it's early afternoon, the bet doesn't end until sunset and the loser will do whatever the winner says the next day"

Hookfang was silent but nodded.

"Three: You have to make Mason happy; it won't be fair if you make it through the day with a sad Mason"

"That's not fair!" Hookfang roared angrily

"_We've_" Toothless interrupted the Nightmare, gesturing to Stormfly "Have him all his life"

"2 years, 8 months and 23 days" Stormfly muttered

"You counted?" Hookfang questioned

"It's what kept me sane" she said dramatically, trying not to smirk but failed.

"Fine, whatever" Hookfang rolled his eyes

"Remember" singsong Stormfly "Do whatever he wants"

"I'm bored!" shouted Mason, pouting as he looked at Hookfang.

"Fine" sighed Hookfang and looked down at Mason "Well?"

Mason stared at the dragon, as if trying to figure out what the mindless growls meant; he looked at Stormfly and Toothless, who stared at him as well and after a while Mason whined and pointed to the lake.

"Swim!"

Hookfang's eyes widened and he looked at Mason "What?"

Mason didn't wait, running to the lake and yelled loudly "Swimming!"

"No" shrieked Hookfang, leaping in front of Mason "No swimming!"

Without him realizing how loudly he had roared, Hookfang's eyes widened when Mason suddenly fell onto his bottom, tears welling up in his large green eyes.

"Oh no, I'm sorry" Hookfang whispered but it was too late, Mason started to cry loudly, making Hookfang wince.

"Well done" Toothless said smugly, laying down "Better do something quick"

Hookfang growled and was about to say something when Mason quieted down, looking at the Nightmare through teary eyes "Swim!"

Hookfang opened his mouth slightly, his eyes switching from him to Toothless then back to Mason before sighing fine"

Hookfang moved out of Mason's way and the child sniffed but smiling a little and slowly ran towards the lake. The Nightmare just sighed, his head drooping and muttered "I'm gonna die doing this"


	4. AN Yes IM ALIVE

**IT'S A AN PLEASE DON'T SHUT *Hinds behind hands***

Yeah, I have some explaining to do right?

**One:** Putting _this _story on a little pause, only for a week or two, not too long

**Two:** I'm just finishing up the next chapter for **'Move Along'**

**Three:** **'Defenders of Berk'** was a bigger hit then I thought (By which I mean I go reviews) but because it's how _I _want HTTYD 2 to start off and that's all i know about the movie it will be hard to update. :/ But go check it out (That should have a AN too about updates)

**Four:** I love you, please don't kill me

**FIVE! : I HAVE A TUMBLR** so you can go on it and ask me questions about my story or when I'll update cause I will tell you when I'll update and such, plus it's a HTTYD blog sooo :3

Thanks guys, love you!

**Tumblr: RedRubyRaven . Tumblr . com**


End file.
